csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Goopy Letourneau (Gilscarbo)
|spouse = |maritalstatus = Married |child = |household = Letourneau Family |roommates = Marisa Bendett, Benjamin Long, Brandi Letourneau, Joseph Letourneau, Ryker Letourneau, Jaleb Letourneau |play = Playable |neighbour = Pleasantview}} Goopy Letourneau is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Pleasantview. He is the son of Eduardo and Carlotta Gilscarbo, the husband of Brandi Letourneau, and the father of Joseph Letourneau, and identical twins Ryker and Jaleb Letourneau. Goopy started off as a regular Pleasantview Townie, who quickly rose to prominence as a main character for my player stories. He had already risen to prominence by appearing in the The Sims 2 console in Tranquility Falls, and in the downloadable Sims 3 neighbourhood Monte Vista. Goopy is voiced by Stephen Kearin and is 29 days from being an Elder. Goopy made his first appearance at a memorial park where he met my CAS Sim Bunny Leishman, and Darren Goth. His future roommate Marisa Bendett passed by the memorial park but she and Goopy did not meet. This is probably where Darren and Goopy became friends, because I certainly didn't make them friends and then the next thing I knew, when checking Darren's relationships panel, that he and Goopy were friends. Though he could have made friends with Darren via the Telephone. Goopy would also become friends with Bunny Leishman. Darren and Goopy found it difficult to maintain their friendship due to their contrasting differences but they managed to keep it eventually. Goopy became one of the guests at one of Darren's numerous house parties. The other two Sims that attended the same party as him were Nina Caliente, and my CAS Jestyn Leishman. Even though Goopy and Jestyn became best friends, Goopy would lose a fight with Jestyn at some point - possibly a friendly fight. Jestyn's soon to be wife Bunny Leishman tried to initiate some romantic gestures with Goopy - which he didn't accept - as a backup incase her romance with Jestyn went stale. Despite this, Goopy certainly had the best chance at becoming Bunny's husband besides Jestyn. Several days later Goopy got married to fellow townie Brandi Letourneau. They moved into a house together, along with their roommate Marisa Bendett. The couple had three children together - Joseph Letourneau, and twins Ryker and Jaleb Letourneau. I actually impregnated Brandi with her own genetics to produce Ryker and Jaleb, much the same way Brandi Broke had had Skip-Junior Broke a few months earlier. So before I got SimPE, the game did not recognise Goopy as the father to Ryker and Jaleb. It should be noted that Goopy's son Joseph got Abducted by Aliens at some point, and Goopy and Brandi both received a positive Memory from this. Goopy got negative memories from engagement and Marriage to Brandi, as he was still a romance Sim at that time. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Gallery Joseph Letourneau Icon.png|Goopy's son Joseph. Trivia *Goopy Letourneau is officially a Vegetarian in my player stories. *Ironically despite his ambition to be a recipe book writer, Goopy isn't very interested in food. *Despite being a Knowledge Sim, Goopy has several qualities that one would expect of a Family Sim. Because of this, I will give him the Family secondary aspiration, once I have installed The Sims 2: FreeTime. *Goopy, along with Kaylynn Pleasant, Marisa Bendett and Brandi Letourneau was made playable before I created my custom neighbourhood Washdowncreek. So he was not located in the NPC/Townie bins, and thus the game did not replicate him for Washdowncreek. *I changed Goopy's Aspiration to Knowledge, because he had that aspiration in the Sims 2 for console, and anyway I wanted him to have a different aspiration than romance, as it was more suitable for the role I gave him. *For some reason I accidentally made a note that Goopy was employed in the Political career as a Congressman, instead of the Service Career as a Freelance Web Designer. I was also unaware that base game townies' careers are randomised. When my mistake was discovered, I changed his career to the one I had claimed him to have, and when he reached the top of the Politics career, I made him resign for a job in the Culinary career. *While his Favourite food is Key Lime Pie in the Sims 3 store, his favourite food is Goopy Carbonara in my player stories. *He is the second male Sim to take his partner's last name in my player stories, the first being Darren Goth. *Due to his past career as a Freelance Web Designer, he started off with an unusually large number of friends, even for a townie. *In an early draft when I made Goopy playable, his fatness scale was at "5.8" instead of the default "5.0" meaning that he must have overeaten at some point. *Goopy is one of the Sims that I have interpreted as a "junior figure". This is due to his age, lack of facial hair, and having a high voice. Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims who work in the Culinary career (fanon) Category:Sims who work in the Slacker career (fanon) Category:Sims with Gibs hairstyle (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon) Category:Sims with the Romance aspiration (fanon) Category:Townies (fanon)